Six goes to halo
by guppy338
Summary: Six escapes reach and ends up on halo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am not going to make huge changes to the story surrounding 6. The last part will change slightly the part where 6 dies. 6 will go to Halo with the chef I will try to keep 6 genders neutral if anyone can send me gender neutral name it would help the story is 6 centric but the Chief will be second main character from chapter 2 onwards. Enjoy

"Hit it now Spartan we won't survive another hit".

I got it right in the belly and I smashed into what was left of the lower docks .

"Nice one six good look".

"Same to you sir"

I was stuck; the last boat of reach was taking off. I was going to have to fight my way off this rock and hopefully find the doc and Jun. When I got out of the mass accelerator I heard an incoming Seraph, when I turned to look at it was heading directly for the autumn. Who was trying to break orbit. I took a chance when the fighter got close to the platform I jumped.

I made it my combat knife was stuck on the fighter. The thought to myself as I landed I left a huge dent in the hull. We were still heading for the autumn at ramming speed began to make my way aft to back of the fighter. When I opened the door a zealot was standing there with his plasma sword in hand

The Elite's began his war cry. He then made several lunges at Even with my dangling body he missed everyone. I then flung my legs round his head and copied a move that the ancient earth wrester's use and he went out of the ship falling. the pilot was easy to kill with a M6 pistol shot It through head the Fighter was still heading for the autumns engine block hoping to stop the ship. We where 20 seconds out 15 and then I yanked the column hard port and then 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. I hit the hanger bay and hard my fighter took out several warthogs and a scorpion, the bay crew diving out of my way I only stopped when I hit the wall.

It took a couple of seconds to center myself after I hit the wall and then I ran out of the back of the fighter, to find a full contingent o marines pointing their weapons at me. The sergeant then lowered his weapon

"Officer on deck". The whole squad snapped to attention.

"Sir". The sergeant said.

"Yes sergeant..."

"Avery Johnson sir the caption will want to speak to you, and sir that was a fine piece of flying "

"Thank Sergeant" I then saw a pod at the far end of the bay I then. "is that "

"Yes sir you are not the only Spartan to get off this rock".

"Who is he; we only know he is sierra 117. You know him sir"

"Not personal but I have heard of him he is a 2"

Then I light flashed up on the platform 2 feet away from me "SPARTAN-B312"

It was an AI properly the one I brought hear. "Yes Mam,"

"Caption keys want to see you on the bridge "

"I will go now"

Then I felt the hard jolt of slip space entry "AI have we entered slip space "

The AI answered "my name is Cortana and yes we have on the orders of Cole protocol"

I was still waking when Cortana spoke again "you're the one who brought my hear"

"I am I then destroyed a curser and then the Covenant where nice enough to give me a lift"

It took a while but I now reached the bridge. The caption was stood there the first thing he said to me was not welcome aboard, or thanks for destroying a cruiser so we could escape.

"You broke my flight deck Lieutenant. My chef of the deck has told me it will take a 1week to pond out the dents you made".

"I am sorry Sir but the elite who was driving the ship had an accident last minute so I had to take the wheel ".

I was excepting I good blocking and he did something else did not except

He started chuckling.

"I though jokers didn't last long against the Covenant"

"Well they have had their chances but they are so dam clumsy and the end up hurting them self's "

The whole bridge crew started lathing a bit when the caption turned around and gave them a look and they stopped.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant". He finally said after the banter.

"Thank you Sir".

"An ONI commander wants to speak to you, I don't know why but she came aboard on the last pelican from reach. As soon as you came aboard he asked to speak to you she is on deck 12 corroder blue 8"

"I then saluted and made my way to the commander"

It took ages to get their it was on the port side of the ship and at the aft. Most of the crew just looked at me with amassment. Most of them had never seen a Spartan before today. when I got their was an ODST stood at the door. I had nothing against them but why send 200 ODST when 1 Spartan could do it in half the time and use less bullets.

"Welcome lieutenant"

"Hallo Sir"

"It ok Spartan I'm Major Antonio Silva nice to meet you, the spook is in the room. I'm here to make sure none hears you classified Discussion. "Yes Sir" the light blipped on the door

"She is ready to see you now"

"I am Commander Veronica Dare". I gave her quick salute.

"SPARTAN-B312 reporting as ordered Mam".

"I have some questions for you regarding to your last mission"

"Mam I will relay to do what is not classified."

" I have the highest security rating known to man"

"Sir with all due respect you have the highest rating in section one, I was on a mission from section 3. I will not say anything that will jeopardise the information we got during the mission".

"Very well Spartan did any members of your team apart from you escape"

"Mam Jun and a VIP where trying to get off world but I have No idea if they were successful ".

"Why is a Spartan 2 on the ship? It seems two of our remain Spartans on one ship is a bit crowded "

"Mam I have no Idea why sera 117 is aboard the ship I just hitched a lift instead of being glassed mam "

"Do you have any idea where we are going lieutenant?"

"It was a blind Jump so know I don't have any idea where we are going Mam"

"Can I make an obviation mam?"

"Go ahead Spartan"

"These topics are better discussed with the caption. As he will have the Intel on the mission Mam"

"You are dismissed lieutenant ".

I gave her another salute and then went the Crio chamber to see the Chef as I did not know if I was to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ My second chapter, sorry it has taken me months. But I have been working hard and then the fact me and my mate are working on something else and since this is a solo project it took the back seat. So I'm back and hoping to update more regularly sorry here no big gun fights it is slower and longer than the first chapter so enjoy. I like comments but constructive criticism is welcome. Insults are not also I hope I remedied to get rid of more of the spelling and grammar this time non came up on the spell check. Enjoy

It had been ten days of sitting on my ass and twirling my thumbs when it hit me. One a problem that had been facing me since my team got wiped out. I can't believe it took me so long I could do the plan without any other Spartans. With the equipment I had, I was amazed that it had not hit anyone else. I just hope the Captain would agree and Dare would finally the answers she had been looking for, the whole time I had been on board, and with that I looked at the comms panel and yelled out.

"Cortana get me the Captain and commander tell me to meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes"

"Ok lieutenant messages sent" with that Cortana was silent for a minute and then she said." They will meet you as they alredy in there with the Major"

With that I made my way toward the briefing room. When I got their major was at the door like last time a talked to the commander took place. With that I let off a salute and entered, their at seats at ever side of the large table in the centre of the room. I quickly took a seat in the closest chair.

"What did you want us for lieutenant" Captain Keyes looked at me as he was saying it to make sure I knew I was interrupting them.

"Sorry sir it is the operation that I came to Reach for sir"

The commander then spoke in a triumphant voice I knew it was not just a coincidence your on hear what it this operation called".

"It's called operation jackhammer mam".

"What is jackhammer?"

"I cannot tell you sir it is highly classified it was the only reason I got transferred to noble"

The commander spoke for the second time during the meeting "while the last ten days you had been fobbing us off and I knew you where up to something and why you just didn't let it takeoff and find another ride off planet"

She pursed and took a nervous deep breath and continued.

"Well we could say the everyone in this room has level one clearance lieutenant B312 so you didn't just come in here to tell us the name and a list off supplies I would think you would tell us the operation. "

I moved my head toward her and saw the defeat in her eyes and how herd she was trying to hide it and look supper to me I just shook my head and said "Very well" I looked at the I pedestal and Cortana popped up

"Is their something you need lieutenant"

"Two things" I then stopped and took a couple of seconds to think this through I was braking so many orders the best I could hope for was prison I then spoke again.

"I want to go into my personal database in my cabin and open and bring hear the file labelled as silent as the grave" "I then want you to make this room sound proof "

It took all of a second "done and the plan might work but the armour has not been tested in non Spartans we do not know the effects."

"Noted Cortana but you have seen their they're what they have done to the most defend colony it is the only chance"

The Captain was looking more and more annoyed by the fact, that the I was having my own private discussion with Cortana and was leaving the other two in the room in the dark

"Ok lieutenant what is this armour and why is Cortana worried it might not work with normal humans" he then moved very uneasy in his chair while I looked at Cortana and continued

"Sir it the armour that most Spartan 3s use and for now I need both of you to disregard the last part. It is called Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor like my MJOLNIR it is far superior to any normal BDU in UNDF, but like the other earth armor it does not have shield. However it does have a camouflage system similar to the Covenant's active camouflage.

"And this can be used on non augment humans" Captain Keys asked very shocked that they had this armor and they never knew anything about it as did the commander.

At this point Cortana butted in again before I had time to answer.

"Theoretically it could Captain but it was never tested on marines because they were unsure on whether it world crush them like MJOLNIR and because they are not cheap and the UNSC are practically broke after 30 years of war "

The commander spoke again with them same dead eyes form a moment ago now alive and looking for a fight. "While this is fascinating lieutenant what does this have to do with your operation".

"Well if you let me get to that mam, it is why I I'm here mam, and why I need a fire team. I then turned my head back to the caption and continued "Sir your original operation before we had to escape reach, he looked at me giving me a concerned look I then continued "sir you where meant to take all the available Spartan 2s and find and capture a Covenant ship and then fly to their homeward and abduct the leadership".

I took a deep breath and looked at him nodding and moving his hand to tell me to keep going and then I continued explaining "Well section 3 knew it was going to fail or that you would take the ship but be court in a large engagement over their home world. I and noble team's job was to infiltrate your ship and get into emergency food store 2. We where then to wait till you had captured the ship or failed put on the armor I mentioned. Then sneak onto the enemy ship go to their home would with a tack nuke and destroy their leadership. I stopped again and though about my team while I didn't really know them even the former members of Bata company was taken out after training and but to work in spec opts and then the saber project I suddenly snapped out of my daydream like state and saw the others looking at me again continued "we were then steal a small craft and head back to reach but make a stop at harvest where a prowler was waiting with a scanning team to check the ship for bugs and tracing devices."

The commander didn't give me a chance to think and then spoke like I was a genus

"That plan was a master peace section 3 was thinking with the destructing of their leadership that all the member races would blame each other and star a civil war, while we bring the craft back and study it to gain their technology and if any of the faction survived their internal power struggle we would take are new fleet of ship and destroy the enemy.

"That was the plan precisely and all it took was one ship as a decoy and 30 Spartan they might even escape to take the credit" all the time me and the commander where talking about the positives of the plan the caption had worked out he had been sent on a suicide mission it then looked at him for a comment.

He took no more than ten second s to compose himself and simply said.

"Well that plan will not work now noble team is KIA there are only 2 of the Spartans that where going to be the decoy aboard the ship. One is dead in Crio, the other is just frozen and I am not planning to go on a fools mission and get my crew killed I going back to earth and ask for orders"

"Sir I understand that that mission is no longer achievable in its current form but I have another plan" I then turned my head back to where Cortana was standing and she knew what I was going to ask

"The chance of being followed by the Covenant is 88.9% "

"That is my point sir when dropout of slip space we will have to recharge the drive, with prior experience with their ships sir Covenant drives are faster they will be waiting for us. I want to use the captured enemy fighter as a Trojan horse. Me and 6 other will sneak onto their ship make their way to their command deck kill their leadership then vent the ship. Once we have taken their ship we will destroy the rest of their task force. when we are done with the battle, then you can transfer some troops and a command crew who are not really excepting to come back that why most of this crew don't have that many close family sir. You can return to earth space with to report you have working Covenant ship and the fact that your mission was successful and with the information the SPI armor works on normal humans and with that advantage should turn ground engagements to are favor and with a fighter when we have the ship you will take back with you we should be able to replicate there plasma cannon technology"

They looked shocked and then let out a small smile like he wished he would have came up with the plan "312 what do you want to do about 117 he could help you greatly in it and it would mean that he would not have a problem with the armor"

"Sir I ask that you keep him in Crio is the SPI does not work on the test subject then wake him and we will try to complete the mission by ourselves but otherwise you need a trump card and he is are ace In the whole"

Well he look a bit more worried the 117 was not going to take part but then let out an second small smile like he knew who I was going to ask to try it on.

"So Spartan who do you have in mind to try on your armor I have mind "

"Sir if it is the same cagier smoking sergeant we both know that you I want Sergeant Johnson is our man sir "

I had got to know the man in the last week since the escape from reach all the marines on the ship look up to him as well as the ODSTs and if there was one man I was taking it was him.

"I see we have the same person in mind well we best move on with this then we only got 22 hours before be leave slip space, just one question you wanted a fire team that is 6 men but with you that only leaves 5 set or armor"

While was I was about to answer he turned to the AI of the first time in ages "Cortana get the good sergeant up hear "

"Alredy done sir"

When Cortana hat stopped talking I answered the caption question "We have an extra in case we had a major malfunction in one of the sets"

"Ok then I thinks that we are done if you do not have any objection commander"

She stood up let off a crisp salute "no sir" the caption then saluted back "you are dismissed commander "the commander then did a about turn and then left the briefing room was she left the briefing Johnson walked let off another salute to both of us we bother returned and then he took a seat

The caption looked that the sergeant for at least half a minute "you're probably wondering we you have been called you to the briefing room well before we get onto the reason you are hear we need you to try on some clothing for us"

The sergeants face gave nothing away and then said simply "yes sir"

With that we all left the briefing the Captain and Johnson went to the starboard training area meanwhile me and a tech team when to retrieve the armour it took a good 40 minutes to load all the suits and for me to put on a set. While the armours partial power to me was nominal increase in strength spend and other skill it was a non factor as my already augmented body did the job without the armour it would greatly help a normal marine. It would probably double their strength and speed it would not offer the same degree of protection as the MJOLNIR. But much more than the standard BDU. When we got into the room Johnston was already there, with equipment testing him before of it can be compared when he looked at the armour on the trolley.

"So that what want me to try one"

"Yes sergeant it should make you better able to kill the enemy "Cortana said potion up on her pedestal on the far side"

"And what will it do I have never seen that stuff ,is like your guys armour you know make a regular marine in to a lean mean killing machine"

I then got my word in before Cortana "yes if it works than I need you help give the Covenant a little payback

"As long as it involves killing the Covenant I'm in sir"

"Very good now let the techs do their job" Cortana said from the corner again with that the techs got to work while Johnson was putting on the armour me and Cortana where going over available ship semantics. Whilst I could very easily take a corvette as me and a handful of pilots had done so before I had no idea on anything larger than a frigate.

Whilst looking at the available floor plan cruisers bridge and the best way to assault it the chef tech came over When he arrived a salute witch I returned quickly" We are done sir we are going to do the tests would you like to watch sir" .

"I will be right over chef" he gave me another quick salute and then when back to running his diagnostics "

"Cortana where is the major I can see the commander but I'm sure he would like to see this"

"He is outside guarding the room form any prying eyes would you like me to call him in"

"Yes please"

With that less than a second later he was in the near door and standing next to me we both exchange the costmary salute and without any word I directed him over to where Johnston had just finished he last stationery diagnostic and was about to the all important movements. We move near the other officers while the techs where talking to him.

"Now we are about to remove the inhibiter just move the left arm as slowly as possible we don't want any problems"

"It's off now move the arm"

With that his arm moved slowly "it is within tolerance" one of the techs shouted from his console

"Ok no move your right leg into the right angle position. With that he did so and the tech shouted out the same thing again with that the chef looked at the caption and he nodded.

"Ok the first to tests have gone well I need you to walk around the room slowly and then await for instructions"

With that the sergeant began to move and that was my time I put on my helmet and set up a private comms to him

"Johnson don't respond to anything yet it's just to make sure the comms are working just wink your acknowledgement light with that it blinked and I nodded "now turn on the camouflage"

Another light winked and then the camouflage activated and everyone gasped the major was the only one to speak "outstanding with all are troops wearing that type of armour the Covenant won't know what hit them "

"That's why I called you hear major I was wondering if 5 of you ODSTs would want to put on a set and go take the fight to them for a change"

"my hell jumpers are willing to do anything to make the Covenant pay for reach very well I will pick my 5 best and have them hear within the hour with that the major left and that's when the techs came up to keys the armour is well within parameters we are ready to do a combat test and also with that Johnston deactivated the camouflage.

"Very well chef"

With that Johnston broke into a run and the speed cloaked 27KPH. "Not as fast as Spartans but it is alot faster than any normal man, the strength test shows he can lift double his body weight at a push. But that is at the tolerance level I would recommend that that not happen but the is amazing sir is we had all are combat troops in this we would decimate them in infantry to infantry combat.

"Captain do we have a go" I said to the man next to me who nodding "get the ODSTs on your team fitted and then get to your ship the elites body is being taken from cold storage good luck why I looking to how these perform I hope I hope you and Cortana a wrong and we were not followed and you can take this back"

"Yes sir I will go get ready" with that I left the room as five ODST where heading in accompany by the major who returned my crisp salute and continued I was finally to get my pay back.


End file.
